


The tie that binds

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: For the Love of All Things Mycroft [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft is a Softie, Other, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse





	The tie that binds

The only story I could find which focusses on Mycroft's ties specifically was the one I just wrote! So here it is :)

If any of you know of any other, do share in comments.

 

1\. Blest be the tie that binds, Our hearts in wanton love by sherlock221Bismymuse

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488134/chapters/38613950>

 

And here is a Tumblr post analysing his ties

<http://multifandom-madnesss.tumblr.com/post/137110589244/the-many-ties-of-mycroft-holmes-and-their>

 

Enjoy !

 


End file.
